Cancer Center Director-Stephen D. Williams, MD The Director of the Indiana University Simon Cancer Center is responsible for overall management of the Center and its research programs. General responsibilities of the Director are: 1. To create a favorable environment for trans-disciplinary and translational collaborative research 2. To serve as Associate Dean for Cancer Research of the ID School of Medicine 3. To allocate Cancer Center space 4. To develop and manage the Cancer Center budget 5. To recommend to the appropriate dean and the IU Board of Trustees faculty members to hold the ten Cancer Center endowed chairs and to recommend to department chairs other faculty appointments 6. To appoint IU Cancer Center senior and program leaders and committee members 7. To chair the Cancer Center Executive Committee 8. To appoint Cancer Center members after review by program and senior leaders 9. To seek out new public and private sources for research funding 10. To represent the IU Simon Cancer Center on the Steering Committee of the Indiana Cancer Consortium, the organization co-founded by the Center that is responsible for developing and enacting a state-wide cancer control program for Indiana. Dr. Williams currently chairs this committee. The Director reports to the Vice President for Life Sciences of Indiana University, D. Craig Brater. Dr. Brater also serves as Dean of the IU School of Medicine. The Director has authority similar to other associate deans and department chairs of the IU School of Medicine. Stephen D. Williams, M.D., became Director of the Indiana University Cancer Center in 1992. Dr. Williams has authored more than 150 articles in the medical literature. His initial interests were primarily in urologic cancer and he has been a prominent member of the germ cell tumor group at Indiana University. More recently, the focus of his research has been ovarian cancer and ovarian germ cell tumors. Dr. Williams has conducted NCI R01-funded research that studied the late outcome and quality of life in patients successfully treated and cured of this latter tumor. He was also principal investigator of a DOD-funded ovarian cancer program project grant that seeks to identify new therapeutic approaches to advanced epithelial cancer (DNA Repair and Cell Cycle Therapeutic Targets for Ovarian Cancer). He recently has obtained DOD funding for support of a trans-disciplinary project done in collaboration with a number of IUSCC and Purdue Cancer Center investigators that seeks to apply the concepts of system engineering to the care of colorectal cancer patients. Dr. Williams has had numerous scientific and educational leadership positions on a local and national level. He has been an active member of the American Society of Clinical Oncology and has served on its program committee on three occasions, being section chairperson once. He recently completed a term on the ASCO Education Committee. He has been very active in the Gynecologic Oncology Group. This group is an NCI sponsored clinical trial cooperative group composed of over 50 member institutions. Dr. Williams previously was an elected member of its Executive Committee. For nine years, Dr. Williams chaired the Ovarian Committee of this group. The approximately 25 members of this committee represented at least nine basic and clinical research disciplines. The success of this committee is a testimony to the leadership skills of Dr.Williams. Dr. Williams will devote 6.0 Calendar effort to his responsibilities as Center Director